My List: A OneshotOmake Theater for D Grayman
by Emmy Bookman
Summary: Reever has always been far too busy with his work for the Order to even dream about anything else, or so we thought. ReeverxOC one-shot


_A/N: This is just the first story of many side-stories I write for D. Gray-man. I didn't want to post 50-million oneshots or omakes, so they'll all be posted here. Each "chapter" is a different story. This first one features Reever and my OC, Emi Lazzarani. Thanks~_

_(D. Gray-man and all cannon characters do not belong to me. Emi Lazzarani is my OC; I create random characters as needed and may use Arista Lycoris's OC, Saya Shiyuki, from time to time)._

_-Emm [Heart]_

* * *

><p><em>Let me wrap myself around you<em>  
><em>Let you show me how I see<em>  
><em>And when you come back in from nowhere<em>  
><em>Do you ever think of me? <em>

...

"I feel like I haven't slept in weeks," Reever's voice sounded as he pushed open the heavy metal door of his room at the European Branch's headquarters. In reality, he hadn't slept much at all lately. Although, saying it had been weeks was possibly a bit of a dramatization, not that Chief Komui didn't keep the Australian on his toes.

His room was relatively well-kept which was probably a side effect of being cramped up with the rest of the science department in their dirty lab all day. If only Komui would at least try and keep his papers organized and quit inventing robots that destroyed the infrastructure around them, then maybe he wouldn't feel so strained all the time. He and the others were always running around like chicken's with their heads cut off, and the source to that raging river was definitely Komui Lee, hands down.

"At least we didn't have to deal with any Sir Komurin's this week," he mused to himself as he shrugged off his lab coat and tossed it upon his dressed. Next, he shed off his boots, then trousers, vest, tie, and white button-up shirt. He was only clad in his skivvies for a moment before a white tank top was slipped over his head and his legs sank into the warm black baggy innards of his sweatpants. He disappeared into his washroom for a moment and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Getting bags under my eyes," he sighed before tousling his spiky blond hair and running his hands down the length of his face. He scratched at his chin under his goatee for a moment before reaching for his toothbrush. The sound of trickling water resonated in the washroom as he scrubbed away at his pearly whites, his eyes staring at the mirror lazily. The sound of the water only made him all the more tired. Spit. Rinse. The deed was done and now it was time to slip into bed. As he rested his head back, he covered himself with his blanket and stared up at the ceiling. It was odd for him to have quiet time, and he didn't know what to think about before nodding off to sleep. Then, out of no where, a certain pair of honey-colored eyes came to mind with a bright smile and memory of a girlish laugh.

"I wonder how Emi's doing on her mission... I hope she's safe," he muttered with another tired sigh. His eyes closed, and he drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like mere seconds had passed before a knocking at his door jerked him from his slumber. Jolting upright in bed, he quickly threw his feet onto the floor and went to respond to the banging. When he opened it, it was none other than Emi Lazzarani, a young female exorcist from Italy that had begun to call headquarters home not two months prior. She stood there with her long wavy dark brown hair (with it's single blonde stripe to the left side of her face) tied back in a low ponytail. She was in her normal clothes: a white tank top and khaki capri pants. She beamed up at him and waved with one hand while the other was tucked behind her back.

"Good morning, Reever!" she cheered.

"E-Emi!" Reever gasped. No one ever came to his room that wasn't from the science department. He was truly surprised to see her standing there smiling at him. "You're back from your mission then?" he asked.

"Yup! And it's my day off! I was wondering, u-um," she began, but stopped as her face turned red and she broke eye contact with him.

"What? What is it?" Reever urged her to continue. He half worried that something had gone wrong with her Innocence and she needed him to look into repairing it, but when she looked back up at him, the blush spreading to the tips of her ears, he realized that what she was about to ask of him had nothing to do with her Innocence.

"I was wondering if you would go into town with me for breakfast!" I said quickly, a terrified look coming to her face as if she couldn't believe the words had fallen from her mouth. "I-I mean, Lavi doesn't wake up early enough and I wanted to get into town before all the shops got too busy!"

"Sure thing," Reever said with a smile. "No problem at all, just let me get ready."

"Yay! Alright, I'll meet you at the dock in a little while. Bye!" Emi spouted happily before rushing away. Reever's smile melted away from his face as she rounded a corner and disappeared. He began to wonder what all that could have been about. He and Emi were good friends, so maybe it really was all that innocent. She was one of the nicest people around the Order he'd met, and she was always fun to have around the department when he and the guys were working. Maybe taking a day off to escort her around town would be fun.

Not twenty minutes later, the leader of the science department was dressed in his usual professor-like outfit. He wore another pair of tan pants with another white button-up shirt, vest, and tie. When he arrived at the small stone dock, Emi was waiting there with a smile on her face. It was then that he noticed that her hair was tied back with a long thin golden ribbon. He tilted his head at that. Emi wasn't really the type of girl to get dolled up and usually just used a small unnoticeable tie to hold her hair back. Maybe she was just really excited about getting to wear something other than her uniform for once.

"Ready to go?" he asked, stepping into the small wooden boat and extending a hand to help her in.

"I- Yeah!" she said happily, a much lighter form of her ferocious blush returning to her cheeks as she slipped her small soft hands into his much larger one and stepped into the boat.

It wasn't long before the two were walking side-by-side in the town. Emi had been right about one thing: it definitely wasn't as busy this early in the morning. There were a few people out and about, but the town wouldn't be bustling until around lunch time.

"The world smells so good in the morning, you know? Do you think it's because the dew is still clinging to things?" Emi asked, looking up at Reever.

"Probably. I would assume the dew amplifies the smell of plants. As the water evaporates, it carries that flowery and grassy smell into the air. Once their dry, though, their natural perfume is harder to pick up on. It could also have to do with the fact that not as many people are up at this time, kicking up dust and dirt into the air, you know?" he began to theorize. When he turned to look at the girl, she was just staring up at him in awe. "Gah!" he panicked. "I mean, uh, well..." he trailed off, feeling embarrassed that he'd just gotten all technical on the poor girl.

"You're so smart, Reever," Emi just laughed. "That's a very good quality in a man! Oh! This place looks delicious!" she said, spotting a small cafe on the corner. She ran off towards it, leaving Reever in her wake to tilt his head in wonder.

The smell of the tiny cafe was amazing. It made his mouth water as he sat down across from Emi at a small white table. Between them on the tabletop was a pair of menus along with wrapped silverware and a short vase adorning two red carnations. If he didn't know better, he almost thought he was on a date. When he looked over at Emi, she had her menu open and spread out across the table, one finger on her chin as she furrowed her brow and read the tiny printed words before her.

"Hmm... I... don't know," she said blankly, looking up at him with those large eyes of hers. He couldn't help but chuckle; she was just too adorable. There was no denying that little factoid.

"Want me to pick for you?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh, would you?" she gasped in hope.

"Sure, no problem," he grinned back. The two broke out into laughter before the waitress came over, Reever placed their orders, and they waited to get their food. The meals were made fresh and delicious. Reever couldn't remember the last time he'd gone out and enjoyed himself so much. After breakfast, they toured a few shops together and Emi picked out some new clothes for herself, and even a shirt she said would look amazing on Reever. The Australian scientist found himself having an amazing time with her, and he began to notice more things about her. The scent of her perfume. The way she carried herself. How bashful she was. She was just good natured, and her laughter was like the singing of birds in the morning. By the time she was ready to go back to headquarters, Reever found himself sad that their morning had to end.

With a heavy heart, Reever boarded the small boat that would take them home. He tried not to sigh or frown too much. He knew he'd be seeing Emi around headquarters when she wasn't away on missions. Maybe they'd get another day like this to spend together soon. He couldn't wait, really. She'd managed to take his mind off of Innocence, akuma, research, and Komui entirely. She was like an angel in his mind, giving him the escape he needed.

As the boat returned to the dock, Reever climbed out and, once again, extended a hand to help Emi out. He braced himself as she heaved her way out of the boat, but he hadn't been expecting her to lose her footing. She tripped on the tip of her toe and stumbled forward into his chest.

"Ah-umph~!" she yelped as she crashed into him. He caught her with ease in his arms, though, and didn't allow her to completely fall on her face.

"E-Emi! Are you alright?" he asked urgently. Emi looked up at him and a nervous laugh fluttered from her lips.

"Y-yeah, just embarrassed," she sighed. "I guess I can be such a klutz sometimes."

"Naw, you're pretty graceful most of the time," Reever said quickly, stopping and blinking when he realized he'd just given her an adoring compliment. The two blinked at each other, neither knowing what to do for a moment.

"Well, I-"

"I think I should-"

They both began to talk at the same time and stopped, laughing for a moment. Then, Reever blinked once more as Emi stepped forward, putting her hand in the center of his chest.

"We should definitely get together again soon," she said softly before standing on her tiptoes so that she could plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "Until next time!" she called, running towards the doorway with her bags in tow before she disappeared up the staircase. Reever watched her go before his hand slowly rose to his face, his fingertips lightly touching the spot Emi's lips had.

"Until... Next time..." he uttered, his eyes quivering slightly in their sockets. That was when banging met his ears. The world around him began to dissolve entirely and the view of his tidy room slowly flooded into his groggy eyes. He sat up in bed and rubbed his face, a very heavy sigh forcing its way through his nostrils. "A dream," he whispered, but he was disturbed by continuous banging at the door. Wondering if possibly it could be Emi, he got up and went to answer it.

It was just Johnny.

"O-oh! Good morning, Reever! I was just wondering if you could help me with this report on-..."

Reever's thoughts drown out the sound of Johnny's voice as he felt disappointment hang on his chest.

_What was I even thinking? I'm a scientist who's job is to improve the lives of the exorcists and do what I can to stop the akuma from behind a desk. I don't have time to think about any sort of relationship. I'm a slave of the Order. Besides... Ugh, Lavi is such a lucky guy, if only he'd open his eyes..._

"Sure thing, Johnny. Just let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the lab."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

SO! I decided to write a oneshot featuring Reever, because I really love him. There are so many DGM guys that I love (but Lavi will _always_ be number one). I really liked the idea of Reever and Emi being really close **friends**, but, being an adult, I know very well that members of the opposite gender can never be just friends without at least being curious as to whether a romance is possible. As you can see here, Reever _really_ appreciates Emi, but he's also aware of his duties as well as hers, and, of course, he knows how she feels about Lavi. He's like the poor girls therapist anyway!

Be sure to check out Emi's real story:** The Tale of the Hayaite and Tessei**!

Emm [heart]

[Aug 05, 2011]

**Words: 2090**

**PS:** The title of this chapter is after a song I thought was appropriate.  
>Look up "My List" by the Killers. [heart]<p> 


End file.
